psionnationfandomcom-20200213-history
Energy System
=The Human Energy Body (System)= In every person on this planet our energy systems are alive and intelligent. The energy systems know exactly what they need for perfect health and vibrant energy. To a Psion our energy system is everything; it helps us perform at our best and keeps us going! When our energy systems are disrupted, blocked, slowed down, or damaged, messages are sent to the conscious level that something is wrong and that we need to address imbalances, blockages and damage. The blockages in our energy system can halt any progress on a Psionic level and also hurt us. Normally when we feel weak or sick we are trained to look at the physical body and address its needs rather than look at our energetic systems to provide them what they need for perfect health. Our energy systems are conscious energy and this energy is connected with all energies in the Universe. Our energy systems act as a connection between the physical world and the metaphysical or spiritual world. When we look after our energy systems we look after our deepest and most profound needs, including the physical, emotional intellectual and spiritual. What is the human energy system? The human energy system surrounds us, is inside of us, and penetrates us completely. This includes the projected body, which extends beyond our auras and is the very essence of us that goes on forever, our auras that surround us and penetrate our physical bodies, the meridian system, a system of energy channels within us through which all energy moves throughout our body, as well as the chakras, the energy transformers changing and processing live giving prana within us. The human energy system consists of the aura, chakras, and connections that connect them all in our body. Auras An aura is an energy field that surrounds, penetrates and extends out beyond the physical body that is electromagnetic, electric and magnetic and is made up of varying types of live and intelligent vibrations or frequencies. An aura surrounds not only every living thing including humans, animals and plants, but also every inanimate thing such as rocks, all objects made by man, and the earth, sun, moon, and all planets in our Universe. The human aura has layers of physical, emotional, mental and spiritual elements. Chakras Chakras are spinning wheels of electric energy of different colors that perform many functions connecting our energy fields, bodies and the broader Cosmic Energy Field. Chakras are directly connected to and govern the endocrine system that in turn regulates the aging process. More on Auras and Chakras Auras contain all the primary colors of the rainbow at any given time and change color depending on the emotion an individual is experiencing. Our auras are made up of many colors and many shades of colors that are constantly changing. This reflects the constant change in our thoughts and emotions. It is one thing empaths connect to when directly reading/scanning another person. The chakras are linking mechanisms between the auric field and the meridian system within the physical body and different levels of the auric fields and cosmic forces. They are super advanced constructs inside our body that are in tune with physical organs. They affect the flow of energy into the physical body. They absorb primary energy from the atmosphere (called chi, prana, orgone) and send it along energy channels. Chakras are energy transformers. Connections are naturally formed from chakra to charka which helps pass the energy through your body. Our bodies contain seven major chakras or energy centers and 122 minor chakras. The major chakras are located at the base of the spine (Root Chakra), at the navel (Sacral Chakra), in the solar plexus (Solar Plexus Chakra), within your heart (Heart Chakra), within the throat (Throat Chakra), at the center of your forehead (Brow or Third Eye Chakra), and at the top of your head (Crown Chakra). These chakras are linked together. Energy System Blockages There are many issues that can affect the functioning of our Energy System leading to a variety of health problems. The following are a number of key potential issues. *I. Blockages can be caused by any of the following: emotions that have not been felt and released; negative thought forms from others; psychic attack energy or negative energy from energetic spells; entities or spirits lodged in our auras or chakras; chemical, metal and atomic toxins; other types of poisons or toxins; past life memories or experiences. *II. Distorted auras and chakras can be caused by any of the issues identified under blockages; *III. Holes in the auras can be caused by any of the issues identified under blockages; *IV. Lack of synchronization between the auras, chakras, and meridian system can create serious difficulty. Physical issues, emotional issues, intellectual imbalances or spiritual issues can create imbalances in various parts of the auras, chakras and meridian system. These imbalances affect the specific aura or chakra that in turn affects other parts of the energetic system. Nature always tries to achieve perfect balance and these imbalances create a real disharmony in our energetic systems. This can create unbalanced thinking, feeling and behavior. *V. Negative connections and rays can become attached to our auras. These are a result of negative emotions, drug and alcohol use, psychic attacks or spells, other intelligent being in the Cosmic World, environmental pollution, lack of nature i.e. trees, plants and flowing water. Negativity in thought and behavior in individuals, communities, draws negative forces to us from the broader Universe. These connections, rays and energies can have a real negative effect on our vitality and energy. *VI. Energetic and chemical markings can be left by other dimensional beings in our auras and brains so that these energetic beings can find and track us. Constant interference by other dimensional beings can seriously affect our vitality and health. *VII. Negative energy programs can be sent into an individual by other human beings. These programs establish connections so that ongoing negative energy can be run into an individual. This can have a serious effect on our entire energy system and inner vitality. *VIII. Negative energy can easily flip from one individual's aura into your aura. Energy is alive, moves around, and you can eventually become quite affected by the negative energy of those around you, in your homes, offices or stores. *IX. Imbalances can be created by earth energies especially the intersecting points of the Hartman and Curry grids and underground running water. *X. Underactive or overactive chakras can create a variety of issues. Underactive chakras can translate into fatigue, lethargy, weight problems, just a slow attitude towards life or a lack of zest for living. Overactive chakras create other types of problems including hyperactivity, panic attacks, emotional imbalances, and many types of health issues in the physical body.